


Snapshots

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Meetings [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Single Father - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra scenes for <i>The Day I Met You</i>, some of them written from other povs than Rose's or Dave's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

One

She had a feeling. Well, of course she had. She was full of them. How could she not, with the Dimension Cannon in her pocket? Whenever her fingers closed around the small device she felt truly alive. She felt something.

Excitement.

Anxiety.

Hope.

But this time there was another, new feeling. It made her skin tingle, and her stomach felt as if it were suspended in thin air.

“All right?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah.”

She rested her thumb on the switch. And then she knew what it was. Finality. This was the last time she jumped. Whatever that meant.

She jumped.

 

Two

Dave’s heart was beating frantically as he stepped into the restaurant. The waitress approached him. His mouth dry, he stammered something about Miss Tyler waiting for him. She gave him a once-over and he frowned. He felt strangely vulnerable without his jacket.  
Rose looked up from the menu as he arrived at her table. Her eyes went wide and her lips parted in amazement. He hadn’t expected her to recognise him. She’d been in so much pain. Sitting, he realised that she’d seen a ghost in him, just like he sometimes thought he saw Rita in the crowd.  
“Hello.”

Three

Dave slid his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. They were cold but the back was still warm from Rose’s body heat. He caught a whiff of her perfume, but he refrained from burying his nose in the lining and inhaling her scent.  
He flushed.

He wasn’t ready yet to fall in love again, and yet she’d fallen into his life like a shooting star, making his wish come true. It was just so early. He felt dizzy.

Dave shook himself.

What was he thinking?

Digging his phone out of his pocket, he checked her contact details. Both numbers.

 

Four

Dave still couldn’t quite believe that Rose had given him her private phone number. He went to the kitchen for a glass of wine, and he hooked his camera up to his laptop to look at the photos on the big screen. He scrolled quickly to the shots of Rose.  
She was breathtakingly beautiful; not in a 1940s screen-goddess way. Her radiance was natural. She seemed truly herself in the shots in which he’d caught her unawares. Also, there was an air of gravitas about her that he found attractive.  
He closed his eyes. Too soon, Dave, too soon.

 

Five

Stuart sat back in his chair. He hadn’t expected to get news about his daughter any time in the future. He scanned the email again for any important clues he might have missed. 

_Lucy is eager to meet you._

For 15 years he had referred to her as Rebecca, but she was just a photo. Rita had made it quite clear that she didn’t want him involved. Now she’d be a real person in his life.  
Everything had changed with Rita’s horrible accident. Lucy’s strong reaction wasn’t surprising. And he was elated. He breathed deeply before he typed his reply.

 

Seven

In his dreams Paul was briefly aware of a howl, and he wanted to get up and check. Dreamland, however, wouldn’t release him and he fell asleep again.

But then there it was again, softer this time, and coming from different people.

He lay, contemplating his options.

And dozed off again.

Then, startled, he struggled with his duvet. He had to check on Dad. This was an emergency.

The door, usually closed, was ajar, and when he peeked around it he saw Evie and Ewan wrapped around Dad. They were asleep. They were fine.

He climbed into bed with them.

 

Eight

As Rose got off the train she envied those who were met by loved ones. Scenes of lovers and parents being reunited with their children were touching and she bit her lip. 

Adjusting her grip around her handbag, she looked up and froze. Dave was standing a short distance away from her, looking a little lost, chewing the inside of his cheek. She smiled broadly before it occurred to her that he might not be here to meet her.  
“Dave?”

He blinked. Still, he smiled in delight when he said her name. She returned the smile, her heart beating faster.

 

Ten

_Two houses: both alike in dignity._

Nonsense. Both houses looked as if they’d been taken out of Homes & Gardens — the makeover edition. While Stuart’s house was bright, tidy and tastefully furnished, Dad’s was shabby, dark and haphazardly furnished. Francine’s play with contrasts when it came to style was deliberate. Mum and Dad had just thrown together what they’d bought cheaply or been given.

And yet.

She liked the Quinlans, and they’d been nice, but there was something she’d missed. She couldn’t tell what it was, but she knew it was important. She needed to talk to someone.

Rose; she’d understand.

 

Thirteen

Dave stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His cheek carried a memory of Rose’s touch, but what his imagination didn’t show was the soft pressure of Rose’s mouth on his lips. 

He’d wanted to kiss her, had hoped she’d let him. But it was all so terribly complicated, now more than ever. The anticipation and tension was something he could live with, but not the awkwardness. Hoping had been better than knowing — because now he wanted more.

And she did too. Despite the mess he had made of her wall. He’d have to make it up to her.

 

Fourteen

Lottie was so... nervös she sometimes thought she wouldn’t remember one single English word.

She shook herself. She’d be all right. Sarah wouldn’t have suggested staying with the Tilers if she thought they wouldn’t like each other.

The Tilers were in a desperate situation. Sarah had given her a rough description, but still Lottie felt intimidated by the prospect of meeting a family who’d suffered such a devastating loss so recently. Would she have to deal with tears... temper tantrums, sullenness, silence? 

She wasn’t sure she could deal with that, but it was just an interview. She could still say no.

 

Sixteen

Dominic had gathered all his courage to tell Rose how he felt about her. Rose was clever and kind and honest. She was the Rose Tyler. 

And she was his boss.

He’d had no choice. He’d had to ask because he didn’t want to, couldn’t, make the same mistake twice. Of course, he could have asked Mickey, but he was very protective of her and he didn’t want him for an enemy.

Strangely, the whole trapped-in-a-tent-in-a-sandstorm thing hadn’t gotten any more awkward. Here she lay facing him, offering to be his Sheherazade for the night.

 

Eighteen

Someone was playing the piano. Lucy’s first thought was It’s Mum, but then she remembered. Her beautiful Mum was rotting in the ground.

Lucy burst into the parlour, ready to tear apart whoever it was that dared touch Mum’s piano, playing that song. They didn’t deserve a moment’s more enjoyment or happiness.

It was Lottie.

“How dare you!”

“What? Oh, I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“But I do! It’s Mum’s! Get away from it. Now!”

Lottie stood. “I’m so sorry.”

Lucy was shaking, sick of fighting her tears and grief. She screamed and collapsed.

And Lottie held her.

 

Nineteen

The box was on the topmost shelf in her closet. The chair wobbled a little as she balanced on its very edge to get a grip on it. Clutching her prize she stepped down, putting the box on the chair.

She hadn’t looked at the things inside in ages. She might as well have thrown them out. They belonged to a different Rose, a Rose who had died in battle.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the lid and her fingers brushed against the light-blue mohair of the jumper she’d worn. It was perfect. It was her Emptiness Folder.

 

Twenty-One

“It’s uncanny. They’re like twins.”

“I’d noticed.”

“I’m worried, Jake. I’m not sure they’re together for the right reasons.”

“Hmm.”

“I hope she sees Dave and not the Doctor when she looks at him.”

“She does.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been there, remember? And much sooner after losing Rickey.”

“Truth?”

“Yeah?”

“How long was it until you accepted me for who I am, rather than for who I reminded you of?”

“Not long. A few days. You’re... very different.”

“So’s Dave. He’s so different from him.”

“See?”

“...”

“Plus, Rose is a clever girl.”

“Yeah, but she’s been hurt.”

“Trust her, Micks.”

 

Twenty-Three

Dave had learned from dating Rita that spending too much time together right from the beginning wasn’t a good idea. She’d made it clear that she felt caged in and that Lucy was getting too attached to him. 

His heart wasn’t in footie practice. Jim hollered a warning and he lunged for the ball. He crashed into the goal post, crumpling, winded, to the ground.

Rose had made it clear that she wanted to be with him, but not at the expense of his family and friends. He’d agreed to meet her for drinks only. It was a mistake.

 

Twenty-six

When Rose returned to her bedroom, the scent of love was almost overwhelming and she opened the windows to let in some of the fresh, spicy air the thunderstorm had released. She sat in the window seat, absentmindedly sipping at her flute of bubbly. Her gaze rested on the dishevelled bed. It was hard to believe that not half an hour ago they had made love in this bed, and that now it stood, empty and cold. “A lover should always stay,” someone had once said.

She tightened her grip on the dewy glass. Her lovers always left.

 

Thirty-One

Evie couldn’t go to sleep. She was afraid of crushing Amy. Paul had shaken on his bed like her doll when she danced around with her in her arms. Only Paul hadn’t been dancing. He’d scared her. He was very ill, and maybe even hurting.  
And Aliens! Blue men with four arms and a computer that helped them speak English were coming from their planet to help him. They’d bring medicine and then Paul would be better.

They scared her a little too. What did they eat? What if they didn’t like children?

She dropped a kiss on Amy’s face. 

 

Thirty-Four

There was still light in the lounge. Evie tightened her hold on Amy and padded down the hall. When she had woken she'd had no idea where she was. Ewan was in bed with her, but she wanted Dad.

Rose was in the lounge, but she was cuddling with someone. Or was she even kissing someone? Evie liked little kisses, but the grown-up kind made her shudder. They were like doggy-kisses, and she'd never liked it when Boy had kissed her.

It was Dad! Rose was kissing Dad, the big grown-up way.

Evie blinked.

Dad was kissing Rose.

 

Thirty-Five

Lucy sat at her brother’s bedside in a daze. Why hadn't she been afflicted with the Illness in the first place? She'd met the Sheeryan first. It should have been her.

And Stuart had wanted to talk to Dad about adopting her. She’d had no chance to tell Stuart she didn’t want to be adopted by him, but by now it was too late. Stuart had told Dad. She felt horrible for adding to Dad’s worries and sorrow. 

If only the Sheeryan arrived in time to save Paul. Lucy couldn't imagine life without him, or without Dad and her siblings.

 

Thirty-Six

Lucy had had no idea that Rose was that lost; she was so strong and self-confident. Their loss was similar and yet entirely different. What did it mean to lose one's home?

There was something else, though, but Lucy couldn't quite grasp what it was. She needed more time to let the idea take shape.

What was more important was what Rose had given her. Lucy was sure now that she didn't want to leave Dad and her siblings, and she hoped that Stuart wouldn't hate her for saying No.

And would Dad really teach her about photography? 

 

Thirty-Seven

Dave didn’t need long to compose himself. Evie needed him. She’d seen his tears. He blew his nose and stepped out into the hall.

“Is he crying?” Evie asked. She was in the lounge.

“He’s fine now, sweetheart,” Rose said. “But I think he’ll want to be by himself for a bit.”

He rubbed his hands over his face as he leaned against the wall, willing himself to be strong for her. She’d give Amy to him even though he knew she needed her doll more. He couldn’t accept that.

He was a rubbish father for letting her see him like this.

 

Thirty-Eight I

So she’d been right. 

Lucy squared her jaw. She really liked Rose, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about the idea of Rose and Dad being together. Not so soon after Mum’s death anyway.

Dad must be very serious about Rose — she knew, in her heart of hearts, that he wasn’t the kind of man to give his heart to anyone so quickly. He was a romantic and very protective of all of them — and she felt ashamed for how she’d treated him. 

But Lucy knew that if anyone, Rose could help him, just like she’d helped her.

 

Thirty-Eight II

“Is it true what they say?” Donna asked. They were in his office at the Priory, his eyes darting from her to the eyes-only folder before him. 

“What do they say?” Dominic tried not to be smug. Not so very long ago it was he who was interviewed.

“Well,” Donna said, ticking off various items on her fingers. He nods or shakes his head where appropriate.

“Blimey.”

He smiled.

“And I can work for them? Part-time?” He knew she had her research at the hospital to consider.

“Yes.”

She looked into the distance. Then she nodded.

 

Thirty-Nine

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Just because you're rich and famous doesn't give you the right to choose just anyone as your playmate."

"Dave isn't a playmate."

"Aye, he has a family! And he's in mourning."

"So am I. I know exactly what he's going through."

Anna glared at her. She was questioning if Rose loved Dave rather than who he reminded her of, but of course she didn't know that. Rose didn't need that rap over the knuckles.

"I'm here as his lover, by the way, not as the Rose Tyler."

Anna clicked her mouth shut.

 

Forty

“I’d like you to be in it,” he said casually.

“What?”

“You’re part of our family now, Rose. The bairns have adopted you,” he pointed out, glancing pointedly at the lawn where they and Lottie were crawling all over each other in a wild game of Twister. He returned to fiddling with the settings. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. It shouldn’t. But it meant so much to him and the kids to have Rose in a family photo with them. It was their idea. He’d never dreamed of it, not so soon.

“Okay,” she said, kissing him.


End file.
